Plus d'une façon
by Tashigi
Summary: Draco a un accident et est hébergé par Harry Potter. DM/HP. Traduction de la fic More than One way d'Ociwen.


TITRE ORIGINAL : **More than one way**

DISCLAMER : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une traduction de la fic **More than one way**, écrite par **Eutychide/Ociwen**, dont le site peut être trouvé sur mon profil.

RATING : M

RESUME : Draco a un accident et est hébergé par Harry Potter. D/H.

GENRE : Romance, drama.

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic est un** slash**, c'est à dire une histoire traitant d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Je comprend qu'on puisse en être choqué ou écoeuré, et j'invite donc les lecteurs dont ce n'est pas la tasse de thé à ne pas lire ce qui suit :) De plus, vous aurez droit à un **lemon**, donc attention.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Thanks again to **Ociwen** for letting me translate her fic ! :D et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'art du transplanage est aussi subtil que n'importe quelle autre forme de magie. Il demande une concentration intense et même dans les meilleures circonstances, il peut y avoir des accidents.

Draco transplane. Il l'a fait beaucoup de fois auparavant, mais jamais aussi loin ou aussi paniqué qu'à présent. Le chemin qu'il voit lorsque la douleur dans sa poitrine s'arrête ne lui est pas familier, mais il estime qu'il ne doit pas être très loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il monte sur le macadam et marche jusqu'à l'autre bout. Il n'entend pas la voiture foncer sur la route, mais il sent le craquement de ses hanches, résonnant dans sa tête tandis qu'il s'écrase contre le sol poussiéreux.

***

Père disait que l'enfer était quelque chose pour les Moldus. Draco comprend ce qu'il voulait dire à présent- l'enfer est quelque chose d'assez proche de cet horrible univers désinfecté dans lequel il pourrit.

Ses souvenirs sont comme des flammes vacillantes dans son esprit. Tout est noir, à part pour quelques flashes de lumières. Il se rappelle avoir crié sur des femmes en uniformes ternes. Les Moldus parlaient une langue étrange, entièrement silencieuse ; leurs lèvres bougeaient, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot. Ils le touchaient, ils secouaient son épaule… Et lui a hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit rauque.

Mais il n'entendait rien du tout.

Il avait transplané et laissé son ouïe derrière lui.

Il a hurlé et essayé de frapper leurs visages alors qu'ils enfonçaient des objets pointus dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses jambes. Il a essayé de se lever et de s'enfuir, mais elles ne voulaient pas bouger.

Il se souvient, aussi, de s'être réveillé après une sombre, sombre période, allongé dans un lit étriqué, couvert de pansements, de plâtre et de métal. Il ne pouvait pas crier. Des boites étranges bipaient des signaux colorés, des lignes et des vagues. Il y avait des sondes enfoncées dans son coude. Il a réussi à en arracher une avant qu'une des femmes Moldues ne se rue à l'intérieur de la chambre et ne prononce quelque chose en les remettant convenablement, ajoutant en même temps autre chose.

"Vous m'empoisonnez avec de la Potion de sommeil", avait-il dit. « Ca provoque une dépendance. »

Draco pense que les Moldus sont cruels quand ils rient de lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne peut pas entendre les sons. Il ne sait pas comment il doit se sentir, allongé, piégé dans du plâtre et des tiges de métal, avec ces étranges tubes et potions et d'avoir ces _sales mains répugnantes_ le touchant sans arrêt, et qu'il ne peut même pas _entendre_.

Il ne pleure pas. Il voudrait, mais ses yeux sont secs. Le bâtiment, aussi, est plein de courants d'air. Il s'en plaint-il sait qu'il dit quelque chose parce que les mots vibrent sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. La femme sourit et prononce une phrase qu'il ne comprend pas. « Cheveux », et ensuite « français ». Il ne parle pas français et il ne parle pas Moldu.

***

L'une des femmes lui apporte un jour un petit objet avec des boutons lumineux. Elle le pointe comme une baguette vers la boîte sur le mur, un objet noir hideux. Des images apparaissent à travers l'écran.

"Arrêtez ça !" Hurle t-il. "Arrêtez CA !"

Troublée, la femme lève la baguette Moldue à nouveau et les images s'arrêtent. Elle secoue la tête et laisse Draco seul. Il reste éveillé toute la nuit, la douleur lancinante palpitant dans ses jambes, ses hanches. Il a peur que la boite ne lui fasse quelque chose-le transformer en Moldu, peut-être. Père disait que les objets Moldus étaient contagieux. Il est terrifié à l'idée de mourir ici et que les Moldus découpent son corps en morceaux, volent sa magie, peut-être. Il ne peut pas leur dire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'écoutent pas et il ne peut pas entendre.

**

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est ici. Rien ne change. Ils arrêtent de demander son nom, songe t-il. Et le plâtre ne bouge pas. Des hommes et des femmes Moldus touchent et poussent son corps, placent des sondes dans ses bras, des plats sous son cul, utilisent un marteau sur son genou pour le regarder réagir.

"Barbares !", marmonne t-il.

Ils lui apportent de la nourriture, mais il la refuse pendant quatre jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement affamé qu'il est putain de prêt à avaler _ça_, ou même de la merde de chien, si seulement ils pouvaient lui en offrir par chance. C'est insipide, dégoutant et il vomit tout par dessus le côté gauche de son lit juste après, alors ils le nourrissent de plus de potions jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe sur les petites choses qu'ils essaient d'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Un matin, quelque chose semble différent.

Il ne se réveille plus à cause de bruits sourds comme il était habitué auparavant. Maintenant, il se lève si les Moldus le secouent. Mais quelque chose semble différent. Son _corps entier_ semble noter le changement. Il regarde autour de lui.

Une paire d'yeux verts le fixent et il recule.

"Potter!" Siffle t-il.

Potter se penche au dessus de ses genoux, et lui tend un morceau de papier. D'une écriture griffonnée, il dit _Tu as été sacrément dur à trouver._

Il se ratatine de l'intérieur. "Tu sais ?" Demande t-il. Il ne peut pas évaluer la portée de sa voix à présent. Il ne sait pas si c'était un souffle, ou rien du tout jusqu'à ce que Potter griffonne quelque chose d'autre.

_Les médecins m'ont dit_.

Et ensuite-

_Tu sortiras dans une semaine._

Draco ne dit rien. Il fixe le plafond et fais comme s'il comptait les carreaux, bougeant ses lèvres, passant outre les nombres qui passent. Si Potter sait, alors Snape-et le Maitre…De la bile se soulève dans sa gorge. Il commence à s'étouffer, fermant ses yeux étroitement et avalant furieusement pour s'arrêter.

Il sent quelque chose sur son bras. Ses poils se dressent et il a un frisson. Ce n'est pas le doux contact des femmes Moldues, ou lorsqu'on cloue son bras au lit tandis qu'un nouvel objet est enfoncé dans sa peau. Potter lui montre le papier.

_Tu peux venir avec moi à mon appartement_.

« Tu veux des informations en échange, » rétorque t-il.

Potter lui sourit. Ses mains bougent le bras de Draco et le retournent. Draco essaie d'éloigner son bras de Potter, pour le frapper, mais il est faible et ses muscles sont devenus atrophiés, à force de rester allongé ici jour après jour. Potter hausse un sourcil et ses mots sont les premiers que Draco comprend, clairs et concis sur ses lèvres.

« Pas de marque. »

***

Chaque jour pendant une semaine, Potter vient. Dans un certain sens, c'est la fin d'un ennui mortel. D'un autre côté, c'est du sel en plus sur ses plaies. Il écrit des choses ineptes sur un bloc-note- _Il pleut aujourd'hui. Mon appart est peint en bleu. Est-ce que tu aimes le curry ?_ Comme si Draco ne pouvait pas voir la pluie derrière la petite fenêtre dans sa chambre sans couleurs. Comme s'il avait déjà mangé du curry, parce que personnellement, Père préférait les pommes de terre au manoir, et Mère n'avait pas d'elfes de maison indiens, _n'est ce pas_ ?

Bien sur, il ne dit pas ça.

Potter ne lui parle jamais de sa surdité. Il ne lui pose jamais de questions sur le Maitre, ou Snape, ou n'importe qui. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, l'avant bras nu de Draco lui avait dit.

_Je cherchais quelqu'un avec un tatouage, _écrit-il._ C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas trouvé plus tôt._

Draco renifle. "Je ne veux pas être trouvé, » grogne t-il. « Je veux mourir et partir de cet endroit. Je préfère brûler en enfer plutôt que de pourrir ici, dans cette…Cette prison, » crache t-il.

_Arrête de crier, _écrit Potter_. Tout l'hopital peut entendre._

_Hé bien, je ne peux pas ! _Pense Draco. A la place de lui crier dessus, il refuse de parler à Potter pour le reste de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci abandonne ses phrases inutiles et rentre chez lui.

La nuit, la chambre est sombre. L'une des Moldues a laissé la fenêtre ouverte et le vent fait onduler les rideaux ternes, mouillant le visage de Draco avec une légère pluie brumeuse.  
Tout sent le chou pourri et les égouts. Une mouette se pose sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et s'envole à nouveau.

Il tremble. Il veut que les maudits Moldus viennent fermer sa fenêtre, mais ils ignorent ses cris pendant ce qui lui semble une heure entière. Sa gorge est douloureuse et l'irrite quand il s'arrête enfin. Personne ne vient. Il ferme les yeux et _souhaite_ que la fenêtre se ferme.

Elle bouge, peut être quinze centimètres, mais pas plus. Il n'a jamais été doué avec la magie non-verbale. Il essaie à nouveau, se concentrant furieusement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit chaud et couvert de sueur. Il sent _quelque chose_, comme un chatouillement au niveau de son cuir chevelu, mais la fenêtre est toujours ouverte.

Il fixe les petits boutons brillants près de son lit. Les Moldus lui avaient montré ça il y a des semaines, des mois, peu importe depuis quand il est arrivé. Il ne comprend pas ce que la santé d'une personne et la lueur rouge ont en rapport, alors il n'y touche pas.

Potter est là à l'attendre quand il se réveille, frigorifié et confus.  
_  
__Les infirmières ont essayé de me virer pour avoir teint tes cheveux en noir_, écrit-il.

"Comment ça, noir ?" gronde t-il. « Fous le camp, Potty. »

Potter secoue la tête. Draco tourne la sienne sur l'oreiller et regarde ailleurs. Potter tapote son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, et un bloc-note envahi sa vision, encore des mots, mots, mots.

_Tu sors aujourd'hui._

Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée, Potter la ferme et sort sa baguette. Draco le fixe et déglutit. Il est là, allongé dans un moule de plâtre avec des bandages et du métal, pas de baguette et Potter va-

Mais il ne lance pas de mauvais sort à Draco. Il fait bouger sa baguette en haut, en bas, puis sur le côté et Draco frissonne à nouveau, bien que la fenêtre soit fermée maintenant.

_J'ai arrangé tes cheveux. Est ce que tu as essayé de faire de la magie récemment ?_

Draco roule des yeux et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Comme si j'allais te le dire, » fait-il.

***

Lorsque Potter avait écrit que son appartement était bleu, Draco n'y avait pas songé plus que ça. A la vérité, il n'y avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde. Maintenant qu'il y est, hé bien… disons que Potter ne mentait pas.

"Je suis aveuglé," dit-il à Potter en voyant les tons alternant gris et azur, bleu marine et cobalt. « Bon sang, t'es daltonien ou quoi ? »

Potter ajuste ses lunettes et pousse Draco à l'intérieur. La chaise bouge brusquement, et Draco est secoué d'avant en arrière. « Fais gaffe ! » siffle t-il. « Tu vas me faire tomber de ce truc et tu devras me ramasser de ton plancher."

Il pense que Potter dit quelque chose en réponse, mais il ne peut pas tourner la tête assez loin pour regarder ses lèvres, pour voir si elles bougent ou pas. Son corps vibre toujours de quand ils ont découpé le plâtre, juste avant que Potter ne l'emmène.

Quelque part, il est profondément reconnaissant envers Potter pour l'avoir libéré de cette prison stérile. D'un autre côté, il hait le brun encore plus.

"Je te déteste," dit-il. Il ne sait pas s'il pense à lui en ce moment, ou à Potter. « Je te déteste tellement, Harry Potter. »

***

Draco n'est pas sur si il vit avec Potter ou s'il a simplement déménagé dans une autre prison, bleue cette fois-ci. Il ne va nulle part. Potter bloque les verrous de la porte d'entrée quand il part travailler chaque jour Merlin sait où, il charme les fenêtres pour que Draco ne puisse pas les ouvrir, il pose des alarmes et des sorts anti-transplanage.

_Comme si je pouvais aller n'importe où_, pense Draco. Il est peut-être sorti de son plâtre et loin de ses pansements maintenant, mais il ne peut pas sortir de cette chaise à roues. Il refuse de faire ce truc que Potter et les Moldus veulent qu'il fasse- une "rééducation". Il essaie de marcher un matin, juste après que Potter soit parti, pour voir si les fenêtres sont vraiment charmées, et il passe le reste de la journée allongé sur le linoléum parce que ses jambes sont trop faibles.

Quand Potter le trouve, il est tellement désespéré qu'il a rampé la moitié du chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, mais s'est pissé dessus avant de les atteindre. Il ferme les yeux et souhaite être mort et au fin fond de l'Océan Nordique. Il est tellement mortifié qu'il pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais regarder Potter ou n'importe quel autre être humain en face à nouveau.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir se foutre de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours-Oh, regardez ! Malfoy s'est pissé dessus ! Har Har Har !

Il ne sait pas quoi dire lorsque Potter ne dit rien, n'écrit rien sur son bloc-note. Il soulève Draco du sol, enlève sa robe et le glisse dans la baignoire, en s'aidant un peu de sa baguette. Il s'assoit à l'intérieur, l'eau clapotant au niveau de ses hanches, tandis que Potter fouille dans ses vêtements avec un sort de nettoyage. Draco reconnait la couleur ambrée de l'Evanesco.

Ses hanches et ses jambes sont pâles et cireuses, encore plus que son torse et ses bras. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait perdu du poids, juste en s'allongeant dans cette prison Moldue, mais il ne reconnait pas ce corps maigre. Il se sent frêle, comme un enfant. Il essaie de se mettre en boule, enserrant ses genoux, mais ils sont douloureux et il a des crampes là où il est tombé.

Potter le lave lui-même et il n'utilise pas sa baguette pour ça non plus. Son toucher est rugueux, moins doux et subtil que celui des femmes Moldues en uniforme. Draco le fixe, horrifié, tandis que Potter fait son travail, avec du savon et un gant de toilette, frottant _partout_. Il est trop choqué pour dire à Potter de dégager, même quand ses mains touchent Draco _là en bas_, quelque part où personne, pas même Pansy, ne l'a touché depuis qu'il était un bébé.

Il se rend compte qu'il a du mal à respirer. La vapeur est étouffante. Tout sent le savon et l'eau de cologne de Potter, et le poisson et les frites congelés que Potter a laissé dans la cuisine, dans un sac marron. Les doigts de Potter sont rigides et ses ongles rongés de façon inégale. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le long, mais travaille simplement, lavant et mordant sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il se concentre.

Après, Potter lui tend un diner emballé dans du papier journal. Il est froid et graisseux sur ses genoux tandis qu'il reste assis dans la chaise roulante avec de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux humides, collés à son cou. Il a froid et tremble, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait qu'il a faim, mais n'a pas d'appétit.

Ses yeux glissent jusqu'à la baguette de Potter, reposant sur la table devant le diner de celui-ci, qu'il mange avec entrain, couvrant tout avec une sauce provenant d'une bouteille étiquetée « Heinz ». Elle est assez proche pour que Draco l'attrape ; peut être pourrait-il sortir de la chaise s'il en a besoin, et alors il pourrait finir cette horrible, humiliante existence en tant qu'animal de compagnie de Potter.

Il inspire et expire, essayant de penser à ça rationnellement. Du coin de l'œil, il voit quelque chose bouger et se redresse pour voir Potter écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier plié.

_Tu peux te laisser mourir de faim si tu veux._

Draco lève lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Potter. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses sourcils sont haussés et les coins de sa bouche tremblent.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » demande t-il dans, il l'espère, un soupir.

Potter respire profondément, ses narines se dilatants. Il fixe Draco pendant un long moment, posant sa fourchette avant de finalement répondre ;

_Je veux t'aider. Dumbledore pensait que tu en valais la peine, et moi aussi._

Draco sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il aimerait que Potter ait oublié son ouïe quelque part lui aussi.

***

Il dort dans le lit de Potter. Celui-ci se plie, d'une façon dont Draco n'a jamais su que les lits pouvaient. Il est étroit et inconfortable et s'affaisse terriblement sous son poids, mais il commence à s'y habituer. Il a l'odeur de Potter-de son eau de cologne, de son savon bon marché, de bière renversée et de curry essuyé. Il s'endort en inspirant ces odeurs et se réveille à la vue de Potter allumant les lumières avec ses _mains_, se trainant à travers la cuisine et préparant du thé très, très noir qu'il boit avant de sortir, chaque jour, en laissant Draco seul.

Il _laisse_ Potter le garder ici. Il _laisse_ Potter acheter le diner tous les soirs. Il _laisse_ Potter l'aider dans la baignoire, mais il ne le laisse plus l'aider à se laver. Draco s'y assoit, avec la porte de la salle de bain fermée presque complètement (mais ouverte un peu, au cas où Potter entendrait un fracas ou des bulles s'il se noie, Draco ne sait pas exactement), et il pense à Potter.

Peut-être qu'il devrait se sentir reconnaissant. Peut-être qu'il devrait en vouloir à Potter pour ça. A la place, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit ressentir, à part de la confusion.

Il lit tous les magazines de Quidditch de Potter, couverture après couverture, puis à nouveau. Deux fois. Il furète dans sa pile de journaux et y trouve La Gazette du Sorcier, quelques numéros de cette feuille de chou, le Chicaneur, et même quelques un Moldus, avec des images et des titres immobiles.

Il est déterminé à ne pas pourrir ici dans cette chaise roulante. Il déteste Potter pour être celui qui l'aide à pisser, comme s'il était un bébé. C'est aussi horrible que ces guérisseurs Moldus, avec leurs étranges objets en forme de cuvette et leurs tubes, et il a un frisson en pensant à ces machins. Il est déterminé à marcher.

Ca lui prend une semaine à tomber de sa chaise avant qu'il n'arrive à se hisser lui-même debout. Il est épuisé à la fin de la journée, quand Potter apporte le repas. Ses bras sont filiformes, comme des brindilles, mais ils gagnent lentement un peu plus de muscle. Potter lui demande, avec de grandes lettres griffonnées à la va-vite, pourquoi il est rouge, pantelant et en sueurs. Draco lui dit de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais secrètement, il est content de ça. Il est content que Potter remarque quelque chose de différent.

Sa barbe a poussé. Elle pousse au bord de son menton et lui gratte nuit et jour ; Potter oublie la moitié du temps qu'il n'a plus de baguette, et il ne sait pas comment se raser de la façon _manuelle_. Son visage lui démange et il se sent sale la plupart du temps, mais il refuse de supplier Potter, de demander à Potter de l'aider avec ce genre de choses, alors il s'assoit et souffre en silence.

Ca lui prend une autre semaine à s'accrocher aux chaises et aux meubles avant de pouvoir avancer de quelques pas. Ses jambes sont raides, elles ne lui appartiennent pas ; ce sont celles d'un vieil home, avec des genoux trop fatigués pour se plier, et des hanches qui ne veulent pas fonctionner. Il souffre. Un soir, il rêve qu'il gémit comme un chat, et lorsqu'il se réveille, sa gorge est étrangement douloureuse de quelque chose.

Il en parle à Potter, qui lui demande s'il a fait de beaux rêves.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demande t-il.

_Tu as fait du bruit toute la nuit._

Draco peut sentir son visage en feu, mais sa poitrine gonfle à l'idée de Potter pensant à ce qu'il fait de ses nuits ; à la place il répond d'un ton brusque, « Hé bien, tu as surement apprécié, n'est ce pas ? »

Potter roule des yeux et secoue la tête.

Tandis que ses muscles grossissent et se déplacent lentement sous sa peau, Draco songe que s'il fait autant d'effort pour marcher, il devrait peut être en profiter pour, hé bien…Fouiner un peu. Il se balade à travers l'appartement de Potter sur ses jambes tremblantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'assez coupant pour raser ses joues râpeuses. Alors qu'il en est à la moitié, ses jambes l'abandonnent et il se coupe, laissant une entaille ensanglantée sous son menton. Il réussi tout de même à finir, et s'assoit à nouveau dans sa chaise roulante, caressant avec satisfaction la peau douce qui lui avait tant manquée.

Potter laisse tomber le sac de curry à emporter sur le tapis de l'entrée quand il voit les larges taches de sang. Il crie, ses lèvres bougent, et il entre à grands pas, semblant plutôt en colère, mais Draco ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se mette à genoux devant sa chaise et touche son menton prudemment, pointant sa baguette à sa gorge. Sa peau le chatouille, engourdie comme une engelure, mais les croutes de sang ont disparues, la blessure n'étant plus qu'une fine, fine cicatrice à présent.

Ce soir, il y a une demie-lune flottant dans le ciel, un arc de lumière pâle éclatant au dessus des lueurs brillantes de Londres. Draco la regarde à travers la fenêtre de Potter, brillante dans l'appartement sombre après que ce dernier ne soit allé au lit, et il est allongé dans le divan, feignant de dormir. Il n'est pas fatigué. Le curry du repas repose dans son estomac, accompagné par un peu de dentifrice englouti par accident.

Il repousse les couvertures de son corps et reste allongé là un moment, ses pensées parcourues par des objections et des tentations, majoritairement des objections, comme _pourquoi c'est une aussi mauvaise idée_. Mais il se lève quand même et, sur ses jambes tremblantes, commence à tituber dans l'étroit couloir de l'appartement. Il fait sombre, mais il n'y a rien à heurter. Potter garde l'appart relativement propre, exception faite pour le reste de pain moisi sur la table de la cuisine.

La porte de la chambre de Potter est entrouverte, mais il n'y a pas de lumière à l'intérieur. Draco la pousse légèrement pour l'ouvrir, utilisant seulement son index et mordillant sa lèvre. Il respire lentement en espérant qu'elle ne grince pas.

Potter est allongé là, vautré à travers son matelas, ses bras jetés par-dessus ses oreillers, une de ses jambes dépassant du lit. Les couvertures sont entassées en désordre et une lumière azurée passe à travers sa fenêtre, produite par les réverbères, accompagnée par les sons des voitures, les néons brillants des lumières des magasins. Draco ne le reconnait presque pas pendant un moment, reposant là sans ses lunettes. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre homme, ses cheveux noirs couvrant la cicatrice à peine visible sur son front.

Il se glisse plus près. Le lit s'affaisse sous son poids. Son cœur s'arrête de battre pendant un moment lorsque Potter s'étire, ses lèvres bougeant tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrent avec un battement de paupières, et que sa bouche dit, « Malfoy ? »

Il commence à respirer plus vite et moins profondément. Tout semble léger, mais sa tête est si lourde qu'elle le fait se pencher en avant, pressant son corps contre le matelas, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Potter.

Elles sont sèches, rugueuses et molles. Draco songe _Oh, mon dieu_ et s'éloigne. Il sait maintenant ce qu'il fait et à quel point c'est stupide. Surement le Black en lui qui se manifeste.

Sauf que Potter ne s'éloigne pas. Il sourit, les yeux brillants comme des flaques d'huile. Ses mains sont chaudes contre la nuque de Draco ; il frissonne au contact des doigts touchant les petits, minuscules cheveux cachés ici. Potter est celui qui incline sa tête plus haut, leurs nez se caressant, leurs dents se heurtant maladroitement pour le plus bref des instants avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Pour de vrai.

Les draps de Potter sont vieux, leur douceur est usée et caresse le corps de Draco comme la langue de Potter, s'enroulant autour de ses membres comme les mains de Potter, écartant ses cuisses, le touchant comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, d'une nouvelle manière.

Le corps de Potter luit de sueur, comme des petites perles d'argent, partout sur son corps. Draco les effacent du bout des doigts, et glisse son corps sous celui de Potter, qui bouge avec la fluidité de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais partagé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il gémit et siffle quand Potter pousse trop fort, appuie trop longtemps. Son corps lui fait mal, il y a une faible douleur dans ses hanches. Mais pour une fois, il peut la remplacer avec une nouvelle souffrance, une languissant dans son sexe, engourdissant et excitante à la fois.

Il languit au dessus de Potter, qui le regarde béatement à la façon d'un poisson, ses mains reposant sur la taille de Draco, devenues lisses avec le lubrifiant, la sueur et le precum, après s'être touché, lui et Draco. Ces mains, Draco sait qu'elles se retiennent pour rester sur ses hanches, et il les veut aussi, mais il est effrayé à l'idée d'aller plus loin, effrayé des conséquences- mais il gémit lorsque le sexe de Potter frôle ses fesses, examinant, testant, poussant.

Il monte Potter, retenant les larmes qui picotent ses yeux, comme des bouts de verre. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, à cheval sur lui. Il pense qu'il a fait une horrible, horrible erreur, tout ça, toutes ces idées stupides, ce baiser, ces caresses, et cette chose maintenant, tandis que Potter s'enfonce à l'intérieur de lui, pousse, et touche quelque chose qui lui fait arquer le dos et vibrer la gorge parce que, « Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Potter le touche encore et encore, et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Draco se sente tellement excité, que ça soit tellement bon qu'il tressaille, ses mains à plat contre le torse de Potter tandis qu'il s'empale lui même sur Potter, contre les draps doux éparpillés partout. Il serre et ses cuisses frissonnent, et Potter vient, lui aussi, se déversant à l'intérieur de lui, sa bouche toujours ouverte tandis que sa poitrine se soulève.

Draco dort dans le lit de Potter. Tout sent le sexe et le savon, l'eau de cologne bon marché de Potter et une légère senteur de pollution, qui se faufile par la fenêtre ouverte jusque dans la chambre-des odeurs de poisson, riches, profondes et surplombées par les ordures abandonnées en été, aussi. Les mains de Potter sont accrochées à son torse, presque possessives. Il se met en boule contre son corps chaud, incertain de ce qu'il doit éprouver, sauf peut être un goût de liberté.

Il se prélasse dans le lit de Potter toute la journée, allongeant ses membres en dehors, étirant ses doigts de pieds et pliant ses doigts. Tout sent comme Potter, ou le sexe. Et les rayons de soleil se déversent sur le lit, chauds et bienvenus sur sa peau. Il se sent bien, allongé là.

Dans la soirée, Potter rentre avec deux sacs. Draco peut sentir la nourriture frite bien avant qu'il ne voit le sac avec un grand M imprimé dessus. Potter dépose le premier sac par terre et tire la main de Draco, alors il s'assoit, avant que le brun ne tende la seconde.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Potter. Il réalise que c'était une décision stupide de ne pas mettre de vêtements ou de ne pas prendre une douche aujourd'hui parce qu'il pense qu'il sent un peu mauvais. Il enroule les couvertures autour de sa taille.

Potter hausse les épaules.

"Est ce que- je suis sensé ouvrir ça ?"

Potter hoche la tête.

Il sort une boite de son sac. C'est un petit coffret, à peine plus grand qu'une boite à collier. Il se rappelle du collier d'opale, la boite dans laquelle il l'avait mis, tellement ressemblante à celle-ci. Il rougit, puis pâlit au souvenir, parce que tout est tellement différent maintenant. Il couche avec la personne qu'il essayait de coincer à l'époque. Et pire, il a aimé ça. Il aime ça. Il veut, espère, s'inquiète qu'il y ait plus.

Il ouvre la boîte, s'attendant au pire, mais ne voyant rien.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande t-il à Potter encore une fois.

Les lèvres de Potter bougent, mais il ne comprend pas. Draco secoue la tête, grimaçant. Potter continue de lui parler, parfois il arrive à comprendre « Draco » ou « toi » formés sur ses lèvres, mais rien de plus. Il jette la boite sur le lit et se lève brusquement. Il trébuche et s'effondre sur le seuil de la porte.

Potter lui tend la main. Il cligne des yeux derrière ses verres et ses sourcils sont froncés. Il semble…Inquiet. Draco repousse sa main et reste allongé là, sentant un poids tomber au fond de son estomac. De la colère, envers Potter. De la colère envers tout.

Le brun disparait et ramène un calepin. Il écrit : _Je pensais avoir trouvé ton ouïe. Je l'ai ramené dans la boite pour toi._

Draco est obligé de lire les mots deux fois, lentement, avant de comprendre. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Il s'étouffe dessus pendant un moment, cachant son visage de Potter, au cas où…

Il ravale ses larmes salées, et la bave gluante, s'écoulant dans sa gorge. « Ca n'était pas ça," murmure t-il. "C'est pas important de toute façon."

Potter n'écrit rien. A la place de les lire, Draco peut goûter ses excuses dans son baiser. Il y a plus d'une façon d'entendre _Je t'aime_, _Je te veux_, et il espère les apprendre un jour.


End file.
